Sonic and Ami: First Sight
by CalebZX
Summary: Sonic saves a girl named Ami from and attack on Tokyo by Dr. Eggman. The moment Sonic and Ami met, whether they knew it or not, this was the beginning of a dark and beautiful relationship. Prequel to Sonicvania. SonicxOC
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Sonic and Ami: Love at First Sight**

**The world this takes place in is Mobius like in the comics, which say that Mobius is Earth in the future, but the humans and mobians live together and Mobius is just Earth but with both races living in peaceful coexistence together. The human characters are also about the height of modern anime character models mixed with Sonic Unleashed characer models, this way they can be around the same height as mobians. Ami is an OC of my own creation. She lives with her mom and is very smart and cares for Sonic very much. She also has short black hair with blue highlights, she also has sky-blue eyes. the words in parentheses are for descriptions and actions, while the ones with names before the sentences are for dialogue.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Ami is my own character.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

(It was just an ordinary day in Station Square, which was a city on South Island; A large country sized island in the Pacific Ocean. The city itself was like a fusion of New York, San Francisco and Japan. We see a innocent girl walking in the city. Her name is Ami. At the same time on the rooftops of the city we see the speedy blue hedgehog himself, Sonic the hedgehog. After a few minutes, he noticed a small army of robots which meant only one thing, it was his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman, at which point Sonic sprang into action)

Sonic: Yo Eggman, back again huh.

Eggman: Grr, Sonic. Egg pawns, open fire.

(With that order, the egg pawns opened fire on Sonic with him dodging each shot and using his homing attack destroying them)

Eggman: THAT'S IT, Metal Sonic, take him down.

(Metal Sonic then came on to the scene ready to take Sonic down, but Sonic, as usual was ready for Metal, launching a homing attack on him making Metal go through a sign on a building which was about to fall on Ami, but Sonic noticed and saved her. It was at that moment that they were just staring at each other as if they were in love)

Sonic: Hi

Ami: Um, hi

(Eggman wasn't done yet and decided to enter the fight summoning his own battle mech to fight Sonic. Sonic then decided to finish the fight and unleashed a spin dash which went through the mech which caused it to explode)

Eggman: You'll pay for this Sonic.

(And with that, he flew away in his egg mobile. Metal Sonic then stood up after his smackdown and was ready to leave with Eggman)

Metal: I'll see you again, Sonic.

(With that, Metal flew off with the doctor. Sonic then decided to check up on Ami to see if she was alright)

Sonic: You alright.

Ami: Yes, I'm okay. Thank you um…

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ami: My name is Ami, it's nice to meet you.

Sonic: Same here.

Ami: Will I ever see you again, can we hang out sometime?

Sonic: That sounds cool, would you like to hang out?

Ami: I'd like that.

Sonic: Okay, see ya around some time.

Ami: Bye.

(And with that, Sonic sped away, to which Ami was in awe at such speed. She went home after that thinking about when she would see Sonic again, Sonic was even thinking the same thing as well. Little did the two of them know, this meeting was just the beginning of a beautiful relationship)

**Author's notes: I know what you might be thinking; it's Sonic '06 all over again. It's not, it something I wanted to do, plus other writers do it, so it's okay. Plus they are things we don't know about her. They start out as friends and eventually grow feelings for each other over time. This story is mostly a prequel to my Sonicvania story. I will update when I can, my life is busy, so with that, I will update when I can. I hope to get good reviews, don't write anything mean and hurtful, and I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Catch ya guys later**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Chapter 2: Meeting her friends and first date**

**All things Sonic belongs to SEGA. Ami is an OC of my own design.**

(It had been a week since Sonic met Ami and he decided to take her out for a day of fun. Ami took him to her friend Rei's shrine to introduce him to her friends)

Ami: Sonic, these are my friends.

Mikoto: Hi, My name is Mikoto, it's nice to meet you.

Rei: My name is Rei; I'm the care taker of the shrine along with my family.

Sonic: It's nice to meet you two.

(After introducing Sonic to her friends, they went of their date. They went on a walk through the city and even to an amusement park. Ami decided to take Sonic to the swimming pool she goes to after they were finished with their fun)

Ami: Sonic, don't you want to come in.

Sonic: Ami, I can't swim.

Ami: Do you want me to teach you.

Sonic: Sure, why not.

(And with that, the lesson began. Within a few hours, Sonic was able to swim like a pro. Even Ami was impressed)

Ami: Amazing Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks Ami, and thanks for the lesson.

Ami: You're welcome Sonic.

(It was at this moment that they started to look at each other and floated to each other. When they were close to each other they kissed. It was a long kiss as the stars of the night sky shined through the window of the swimming pool. They pulled back a little embarrassed)

Ami: That felt incredible.

Sonic: Yeah, it really did. You want to we head home now?

Ami: Sure, that would be nice.

(Sonic then returned Ami to her house. He took her inside where Ami's mom was waiting for her and she got her first glimpse of her daughter's boyfriend)

Ami's Mom: Ami, is that Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ami: Yes, it is mom.

Ami's Mom: It's great that you got a new friend Ami.

Ami: Really?

Ami's Mom: Yes, it's wonderful.

Sonic: I guess we're friends now!

Ami: It looks like it!

(With that, Sonic said good night to Ami and her mom and left for the night)

Ami's Mom: I'm sure you two will be great friends.

Ami: Yeah, I think we will.

(After her long day with Sonic, Ami said good night to her mom and went to bed thinking about the day she had with Sonic and even dreamed about the fun they would continue to have, and after that she drifted off to sleep as we see Sonic looking up at the night sky knowing that his friendship with Ami was just beginning)

**A/N: Yes, Sonic can swim. The truth is that SEGA mistook their information on hedgehogs, the truth is that hedgehogs can swim. The swimming is also for the water areas of Dracula's castle. **


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Snowbound Friendship

**Chapter 3: Dark Snowbound Friendship**

**All things Sonic belongs to SEGA, Ami is my own character and All things Castlevania belongs to Konami.**

(We see Sonic sleeping, but he doesn't look like he's having a pleasant dream. What we see is a solar eclipse as well as a castle within the eclipse. We then see a red sky over Station Square and the streets covered in dead bodies as well as creatures feasting on the bodies, over looming the carnage is a dark figure with glowing red eyes watching the whole thing. Appearing with him is the Grim Reaper himself. The shadows then disappear, revealing the figure to be Sonic. Sonic then woke up with a fright wondering just what that whole dream was about)

The next day, Sonic decided to introduce Ami to his friends.

Tails: My name is Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails.

Ami: It's nice to meet you.

Amy: My name is Amy Rose; it's nice to meet you.

Ami: It's nice to meet you Amy.

Knuckles: Name's Knuckles.

Ami: It's a pleasure to meet you Knuckles.

Cream: My name is Cream, and this is my chao Cheese.

Cheese: Chao.

Ami: It's a real pleasure to meet you.

Sonic: Now that we're done here, can I talk to you.

Ami: Sure.

(With that, Sonic and Ami left to talk. It also started snowing as they were walking)

Ami: So, what is it you want to talk about?

Sonic: I had a nightmare. It was really fucked up. Corpses everywhere with me watching over the carnage and the Grim Reaper by my side.

Ami: That does sound scary.

Sonic: I don't know what it was about but I actually feel a little scared.

Ami: Sonic, it's okay. I'm here for you and I always will be.

Sonic: Same here.

(Snow began to fall at this point)

Ami: It's snowing.

Sonic: Yeah.

Ami: I don't think I'll be able to get home at this rate.

Sonic why don't we head back to my place until the snow blows over.

Ami: That would be nice.

Sonic: let's go then.

(With that, Sonic picked Ami up and carried her bridal style back to his place with Tails welcoming them. Ami called her mom to tell her that she would be staying with Sonic. They stayed in for the rest of the day and then decided to go to bed together)

Ami: Sonic, will we always be together.

Sonic: We will be. We're friends remember.

Ami: Yes, and we always will be.

(And with that, they fell asleep. Little did they know that a dark day was coming and that Sonic's nightmare may come true, but as long as he has his new friend Ami, he'll overcome it, no matter what might come his way)

THE END… FOR NOW

To be continued in Sonicvania: Aria of Sorrow!

**A/N: I am taking art courses this summer, and I am also going to some conventions over the summer, so I'll update when I can. Until then, have a great summer.**


End file.
